


Wait

by sparklepox (travelingpsycho)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox
Summary: For months, maybe years, Minseok, Baekhyun and Jongdae have been dancing around the possibility of something happening between them. At the end of their CBX concerts, a week before Minseok leaves, it finally does.





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** threesome, a bit of going-away-to-the-army angst

There are at least a hundred reasons why this is a bad idea. Because they're idols, because they're friends, because they work together so much, because they live in a world where even two men together isn't easy, let alone three.

They've danced around it for months, maybe even years, pretending that they were content with just being friends. And they _are_ content, Minseok thinks, or at least he is, and he thinks he knows Jongdae and Baekhyun well enough that he'd be able to tell if they weren't. Even so, there's that little spark that's always dancing between them, whispering _You could be more_.

It's an even worse idea now, because Minseok's going to the army in a matter of days. Jongdae and Baekhyun will go before he comes back, so it could be years before they get a chance to really be together, and who knows where they'll be then? But maybe that's why it's suddenly so hard to remember why they shouldn't do this: because it's their last chance for a long time.

They're all exhausted after finishing their Kobe concerts and then going out to celebrate. It's some ungodly hour of the morning and they're flying home tomorrow, and yet when Jongdae says, "Let's go to my room," Minseok finds himself agreeing, just like Jongdae knew he and Baekhyun would. They don't want this night—this sad and yet incredibly happy night—to be over yet.

Jongdae sits on the bed and Baekhyun flops across his lap, which quickly ends in Baekhyun on the floor whining, "Why are you so mean to me?"

"Because I love you," Jongdae retorts, teasing and affectionate at the same time.

"I love you too," Baekhyun says as he gets to his feet, then promptly goes at Jongdae with a full-body tackle that leads to a wrestling match.

Minseok watches from where he's standing a safe distance away, smiling fondly. He was pretty drunk earlier, but now it's faded into a soft, hazy feeling that makes him want to laugh and maybe to cry a little, if he hadn't resolved not to do that. He's getting emotional in his old age, he thinks, as he settles on laughing at Baekhyun gleefully pinning Jongdae down on the bed. They both turn to look at him, Baekhyun smug and Jongdae smiling despite his current position.

"Come join us, hyung," Jongdae says, half muffled.

Minseok climbs onto the foot of the bed. "Are you expecting me to rescue you?" 

"I bet you could take Baekhyun, even without my help," Jongdae says. "And between the two of us, he'd have no chance."

"You're assuming he's not coming to help me," Baekhyun counters as Minseok moves in front of him.

Maybe Minseok is still drunker than he thinks because what he does is neither rescue Jongdae nor help Baekhyun attack him. What he does is pull Baekhyun forward by his t-shirt and kiss him. Baekhyun lets out a surprised yelp that's way too loud for how close he is to Minseok, making Minseok jump back and unintentionally push Baekhyun away. Jongdae tries to get up at the same time and gets tangled with Baekhyun, and it's all so ridiculous that Minseok can't help but burst out laughing. Jongdae does too, and Baekhyun joins in a few seconds later. It's that kind of late night, exhausted, borderline hysterical laughter, but it feels good all the same.

When their laughter dies down, Jongdae and Baekhyun manage to sit up and look at Minseok. He expects one of them to ask what the kiss was about, but instead they just look at him for a long moment, serious now. Minseok looks back and tells them with his eyes that as sudden as it was, he meant it. As bad an idea as it is for him to kiss Baekhyun now, to ask for more, he meant it. And as understanding of that dawns on Baekhyun and Jongdae's faces, Minseok isn't surprised to see that they want it too.

Baekhyun breaks the long silence that's stretched out between them to say, "Kiss me again, hyung." His voice is uncharacteristically soft, but the smile that follows is typical Baekhyun, pleased with himself.

Not wanting to make it too easy on him, Minseok says, "Come on, then." Baekhyun doesn't hesitate for a second before moving in front of Minseok, stopping inches away and waiting for Minseok to lean in. It's technically the third time they've kissed, but they were both drunk out of their minds the first time, and Minseok barely got his lips on Baekhyun's just now. This time, though, they kiss like they've done it a hundred times before, calm and confident. Baekhyun's an enthusiastic kisser—of course he is—and Minseok gives into it, not thinking about anything beyond how Baekhyun's mouth feels against his.

Minseok feels more than sees Jongdae move beside them, and it feels strange and yet right for him to be watching them kiss up close, because he's a part of this too. He doesn't interrupt, but Minseok's aware that he's waiting, and eventually Minseok pulls away from Baekhyun. Baekhyun whines, and Jongdae says, "Don't get greedy." There's no heat to his words, and he grins as he pats Baekhyun's cheek.

"Fine," Baekhyun says, sitting back on his heels. "You kiss Minseok-hyung and then kiss me."

"I think I can handle that." Minseok turns to Jongdae, who meets his eyes. His expression is full of affection, but he also looks pensive. Minseok waits as Jongdae looks over at Baekhyun, then back to him, and asks, "We're not too drunk for this?" Minseok understands what he's really asking: do we all understand what this is about? Can we handle it, knowing what's ahead?

Baekhyun shakes his head, and Minseok says, "I'm not." It's complicated, and it'll feel even more complicated when morning comes way too soon, but it feels like this was a long time coming.

Jongdae nods and doesn't question them, only brings his hand to Minseok's cheek and leans in to kiss him. Where Baekhyun kissed with great enthusiasm, Jongdae is slower and more deliberate. Minseok never got so much as a drunk kiss off of him before, but it still feels familiar, comfortable, the way everything is for Minseok with Jongdae. _I'm so glad we're doing this,_ Minseok finds himself thinking, because it just feels right.

Jongdae is the one to break this kiss, smiling softly at Minseok and leaning in for one more quick peck before he turns to Baekhyun. Unexpectedly, Baekhyun looks a little flustered under Jongdae's attention. Jongdae notices it too and chuckles quietly. "What? Don't tell you you're more nervous to kiss me than Minseok-hyung?"

"No, I just—" Baekhyun protests. He gives Jongdae's shoulder an unconvincing shove and mutters. "You've got that _look_. It makes it feel really serious."

"Isn't it?" Jongdae asks, not teasing. 

Baekhyun looks more thoroughly flustered now, but he catches and holds Jongdae's gaze and his expression slowly smoothes out. "Yeah," he finally says after way too long for it to be an answer to Jongdae's question. "Okay." Without further ado, he goes in for a kiss. 

Baekhyun and Jongdae have one drunk kiss between them too, but that was so obviously a joke and this is not. This is eager and affectionate at the same time, the kind of kiss that if it was anyone else, it would make Minseok feel that there's no place for him here. But Baekhyun and Jongdae have made it clear so many times and in so many ways that he does have a place with them, and so he has no cause to doubt that he belongs, that it's right for this to be the three of them together.

For a while, Minseok just watches, enjoying the sight of Jongdae and Baekhyun kissing, but then he moves closer. Baekhyun starts at the touch of Minseok's hand on his neck, but then he leans into it, Jongdae moving with him. Minseok doesn't push, just rests his hand there while his other hand finds Jongdae's thigh. Jongdae puts his hand down on top of it, slotting his fingers between Minseok's to hold his hand.

When Baekhyun and Jongdae break apart, they both turn to smile at Minseok. Then, any earlier hesitation completely gone, Baekhyun declares, "We are all wearing way too many clothes." His solution to that turns out to be scooting closer to Minseok and tugging his shirt up. Minseok obligingly raises his arms, though Jongdae doesn't let go of his hand until he has to for the shirt to come off. Baekhyun yanks his own shirt off quickly and then goes for Jongdae's.

"You're in charge of stripping?" Jongdae asks, laughing as he lets Baekhyun pull his shirt off.

"Sure, why not?" 

Baekhyun reaches for Jongdae's pants right away, but Minseok bats his hands away. "There's no need to rush." It's true, though they shouldn't take too long if they want to sleep tonight, but also he doesn't want this to be over too quickly.

Baekhyun's hands obediently fall to his sides, but then he says, "Fine, then make it worth my while."

Minseok turns to Jongdae, eyebrows rising to ask what they should do. Jongdae responds by ignoring Baekhyun completely, moving onto Minseok's lap and dipping down to kiss him. "Hey!" Baekhyun protests, but Jongdae ignores him. Minseok goes with it, kissing back and letting his hands drift down Jongdae's sides and then forward over his stomach, feeling muscle and smooth skin. 

Jongdae's hands slide up Minseok's back, and then another pair of hands—Baekhyun, he realizes—land at the base of his ribcage and skate down over his abs until they hit his pants. Baekhyun pauses there, toying with the button on Minseok's jeans, probably expecting Minseok to tell him to wait again. He doesn't, though, because with the fingers of Baekhyun's other hand dipping just under the waistband of Minseok's jeans, he finds he really wants more.

When he doesn't protest, Baekhyun pops the button and drags the zipper down. He shoves his hand into the front of Minseok's pants and then drags it slowly upward, making Minseok gasp. Jongdae stops kissing just long enough to look down and see what's happening, then continues with greater enthusiasm. Baekhyun, for his part, kisses Minseok's shoulder, continuing his path over Jongdae's hand and then further down Minseok's back. His hands linger at Minseok's waist, making no move to touch him again yet.

Minseok moves to kiss Jongdae's neck, and Jongdae tips his head back, breath coming harshly as Minseok's lips feather over his skin, drifting around and down to his collarbone. Once he notices, Baekhyun comes over to kiss Jongdae, and Minseok pushes Jongdae back on the bed so his lips can explore his chest. His skin is warm as Minseok moves down, finally mouthing at his noticeable erection from on top of his pants. Jongdae moans at that, and stops kissing Baekhyun. "Let's rush a little," he says with a breathless laugh.

Minseok takes the hint and opens Jongdae's pants. He tugs them down to Jongdae's thighs (briefly distracted because they're very nice thighs) and then lets Jongdae pull them off himself. They're all good at quick changes, even when it comes to street clothes, so in no time at all, they're all naked. They've seen each other's bodies many times before, but it's different under these circumstances. Minseok takes a moment to appreciate Jongdae and Baekhyun side by side, but he doesn't get far before Baekhyun comes at him for a kiss. He straddles Minseok's legs and that brings him very close, bare skin pressed hot against skin.

It's a different kiss than before, open mouthed and messy, and it feels even more intense when Baekhyun pushes him back onto the bed spreading out on top of him. The bed shifts as Jongdae moves, but Minseok can't see what he's doing, and he's too caught up in kissing Baekhyun and feeling Baekhyun's body against his to give it much thought. Baekhyun squirms on top of him, getting hard against Minseok's thigh and moaning into his mouth, and Minseok's wondering how far this will go when Jongdae says, "Baekhyun, wait."

Baekhyun stops, rolling to the side so he can look at Jongdae. Now Minseok sees that he got lube, which he holds up to show them. "What do you say?" he asks Baekhyun. It's almost comical how hungry Baekhyun looks at the thought, but neither Minseok nor Jongdae laughs. "Good. Then—"

"Wait," Baekhyun cuts in. He looks at Minseok and says, "Hyung, let me suck you off." 

Now it's Minseok's turn to be taken aback by how much he wants what's being offered. "Okay," he answers immediately. No one laughs at him either.

Minseok stays where he is, propping himself up on his elbows so he can watch as Baekhyun bends over him, ass in the air for Jongdae and face above Minseok's cock. Jongdae opens the lube while Baekhyun goes right for licking a stripe up Minseok's erection like he's eager to taste him. He rests one arm on Minseok's thigh and uses his other hand to hold him still as he works Minseok over with his tongue, feeling out every sensitive spot.

"Wait," Baekhyun says again when Jongdae's hand touches him. Minseok expects him to move away temporarily, but instead he closes his mouth over the head of Minseok's cock so that his moan when Jongdae's finger presses into him vibrates through Minseok's body. He has to pull away to gasp when Jongdae pushes deeper, but then he gets back to it, bobbing his head up and down, lips pursed tight. It's slow, but that's for the best; Minseok doesn't want to finish before Baekhyun and Jongdae get anywhere.

They continue in silence for a while, the only noise the wet sounds of Jongdae's fingers and Baekhyun's mouth moving and their loud breathing. Then Baekhyun moans heavily, sending a shudder through Minseok, and Jongdae says, "You love this, don't you? I'm not surprised at all that you love a cock in your mouth, and you'll love it even more with me inside of you too." The words could sound rough, or even cruel, but coming from Jongdae, they don't. Instead, they sound like fond teasing, albeit with some smugness mixed in.

Baekhyun makes no attempt to deny what's so obviously true, and Minseok mutters, "You love it too, don't you?" Jongdae just grins at him, but that's okay; Minseok can't say that he's complaining. He didn't think beforehand about what it would be like with Baekhyun and Jongdae, but somehow none of it surprises him, from Baekhyun wanting to have his mouth on him to Jongdae managing affectionate dirty talk.

Minseok sits up higher, leaning back on one hand so he can use the other to brush back Baekhyun's hair and stroke down his jaw. "Feels really good," he murmurs, and the praise or the touch or maybe just Minseok watching him brings a flush to Baekhyun's cheeks. He pulls back to use his tongue again and looks up to watch Minseok gasp for breath. Jongdae is watching too, and it makes Minseok feel a little shy, but he knows he doesn't have to feel like that with them.

Baekhyun has to pull off for a little while when Jongdae goes up to three fingers, his forehead resting on Minseok's hip. Minseok pets his hair and shares a smile with Jongdae as Baekhyun gasps and moans and groans. It all sounds like a bit much, but Minseok's sure that Baekhyun would say so if he couldn't handle it. Jongdae clearly thinks the same. "Just you wait," he says, rubbing his erection against Baekhyun's ass and snickering when Baekhyun moans particularly loudly.

Minseok is getting impatient, partly because no one's touching him now and partly because he wants to see how Jongdae will look when he gets his turn, and how Baekhyun will look falling apart between them. "Almost ready?" he asks, patting Baekhyun's head.

"Yeah." Baekhyun's voice is going hoarse; it's a good thing they don't have another concert tomorrow. "Jongdae, please."

Jongdae pulls his hand away and they readjust, Minseok getting up on his knees with Baekhyun on his hands and knees in front of him. He's flushed, and Minseok asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Hyung, I want..." Baekhyun wets his lips, and just the sight sends a shiver of anticipation through Minseok. "I want to taste you." Minseok shivers again at his words, and nods his approval.

Jongdae moves behind Baekhyun now, hands on the backs of his thighs. "Ready for me?"

"You'd better be ready for _me_," Baekhyun retorts and they all laugh, albeit strained. "Come on."

Jongdae doesn't wait to be told again, pushing in with a sharp thrust that makes Baekhyun cry out. He pauses long enough for Baekhyun to object if he needs to, then starts to move, his hips jerking forward. Once he has a steady pace going, Baekhyun says—or really moans, "Hyung. Closer." 

Minseok obediently moves closer and puts one hand under Baekhyun's chin, using the other to guide his cock into Baekhyun's mouth. It feels a little precarious, but Baekhyun takes him in easily as he rocks forward with each of Jongdae's thrusts, his lips tightening around Minseok and every moan sending shock waves of pleasure through him. The moans get more intense as Jongdae starts to touch him, and somehow they move together as easily as if this was choreographed for them, starting to fall apart together.

It must be really late now, and Minseok is exhausted, but that makes it better in a way, makes everything fade away except the physical sensation of Baekhyun's mouth on him and the complicated jumble of emotions that he feels about all of this. He watches Jongdae, skin slick with sweat as he picks up the pace of his thrusts, and Baekhyun, lost in all the sensations, and he feels so warm and good and that's how he comes, Baekhyun sucking him through it until his legs shake beneath him, wringing every last drop of pleasure out of him.

Baekhyun slumps forward when Minseok pulls away and Jongdae says, "Hey, wait, turn over." Minseok helps him get Baekhyun over on his back with his legs up. Once Jongdae pushes in again, Minseok takes over touching Baekhyun. It's nice to watch him writhing around on the bed, but he gets so loud that Minseok kisses him to muffle his moans. 

"A little more," Jongdae grunts, but it's too late. Baekhyun clutches at Minseok's shoulders and kisses desperately as he comes, orgasm shaking through his whole body. He pulls away to catch his breath after and Minseok looks up in time to see Jongdae come too, his head thrown back beautifully as he chases his pleasure with a last few short thrusts.

Baekhyun pulls Minseok down again, his eyes soft before he kisses Minseok, deep and lazy now. It feels good to come down together, with Baekhyun's arms wrapped around him. Jongdae moves around for a minute, but then he comes and lies down on Baekhyun's other side. "Hey, what about me?" Jongdae protests, though he sounds sleepy more than anything else.

"You can kiss me too." Baekhyun keeps one arm around Minseok's back as he moves to kiss Jongdae. Minseok smiles as he watches them, his heart full even as more complicated thoughts try to sneak into his mind. Before those thoughts can get far, Jongdae leans over Baekhyun's chest to kiss Minseok, finishing with a smile and a peck on the corner of his mouth.

"We should sleep," Baekhyun says, punctuating his comment with a yawn.

"We should shower," Minseok argues.

"Seriously?" Baekhyun whines.

"Trust me, you'll want to do it even less in the morning."

"So responsible, Minseok-hyung," Jongdae grumbles, but he gets up and helps Minseok drag Baekhyun out of bed.

The shower wakes Minseok up just enough for him to think beyond this moment. It was a good night, not just as sex but as the start of something bigger, but nothing can start now. They'll still be able to see each other now and then while in the army, but they can't be together, not like this. That will have to wait until they're all done, and that seems so far away now.

Baekhyun and Jongdae look as exhausted as Minseok feels as they dry off and pile into bed together, with no intention of returning to their separate rooms. Despite that, their expressions are somber, and Minseok suspects that they're having similar thoughts. He doesn't want to talk about it and risk ruining the moment, but he should be a good, responsible hyung. 

"I'm glad," he starts, "that we did this. I thought maybe we'd never get here, but...I'm glad." Jongdae snuggles up behind Baekhyun like he knows what's coming; they probably both do. "The timing could be better, obviously," Minseok continues, "but..." He doesn't know what to say beyond that.

"This isn't the end." Minseok isn't surprised to hear those words, but he is a little surprised that Baekhyun's the one saying them. "We said it so many times in these concerts, that this isn't the end. It shouldn't be for us either."

Jongdae wraps his arms more securely around Baekhyun, who leans into him. "I'm glad too," Jongdae says firmly. "Even if it never happens again, we were really good together, weren't we? And I don't think that this is the end either. Don't you agree, hyung?" 

Jongdae reaches out an arm for Minseok, and Baekhyun turns so it's the three of them in a group hug like they did during their concerts, but this time just for them. "Yeah," Minseok says, the word murmured into Jongdae's shoulder. "Me too."

They're jolted awake after awfully few hours by the sounds of three phones beeping as their manager texts to wake them up. Jongdae groans, and Baekhyun mutters, "Fuck everything." 

Minseok feels about the same, but he reluctantly manages to drag himself to a sitting position and turn the bedside light on. Jongdae and Baekhyun look adorably rumpled and miserable, which makes him smile even though he probably doesn't look any better. "Time to get up and be glad I made you shower last night," he declares. He and Baekhyun have to go to their respective rooms to change and get their things, so they don't have too much time to waste.

"I hate you, hyung," Baekhyun grumbles. "It's too early."

"Well, I love you," Jongdae counters. "And not just because you were right about showering."

Jongdae sits up too, but Baekhyun throws an arm over his eyes and doesn't move. "Fine, I love you too. But it's still too early."

It is way too early after how late they went to sleep, but despite that, and despite everything else, Minseok feels happy. There's a lot of uncertainty in his future right now, a lot that feels big and new and scary, but being here with Baekhyun and Jongdae reminds him that he has people he can count on. It reminds him that he has things to look forward to after his own army service and the rest of EXO's, as an idol but also as a person. "I love you guys too," he says, not trying to pretend it's a joke.

Jongdae beams at him, and Baekhyun moves his arm to look up at them. "It's _definitely_ too early for that."

Minseok rolls his eyes. "Jongdae started it." There's a lot more he could say, but he doesn't think he really needs to. 

He gets to his feet to get dressed and go to his room, but Jongdae says, "Wait." He stands up and pulls Minseok into a hug, a brief but tight squeeze. "Come back to us safe, hyung. We'll be waiting."

Minseok knows they won't stand around pining for him, but he wouldn't want that anyway. Jongdae just means that down the road, when they're all free again, they can see where they stand and where this can take them.

"What he said," Baekhyun adds without getting up. "You can have a hug another time."

Minseok laughs. "I'll give Jongdae another hug for you." He does, and then says, "I'll be waiting too." It'll be a long time, but he's eager to see what the future will bring them.


End file.
